The Misadventures of Charon and Rotom
by toxic-shonot
Summary: A silly crossover that I wrote for the Hell of it. Rotom shows the disgruntled Charon a new form, that it seemingly aquired from an alien spaceship. Meanwhile, a certain butler is missing his robot arms... It gets stranger for Charon from there.
1. Rotom's New Form

**Part 1 – Rotom's New Form**

"Hey Charon! Charon! Charon! Charon! Charon!"

The piercing voice, punctuated by electrical crackling, was ringing in the ears of the old scientist it bugged.

He _was_ minding his own business, working in the peaceful laboratory.

Now, he was staring into space, struck by the paralysing voice.

He knew exactly who it was.

He growled, bending an ear to his friend, "What is it? Can you not see that I am clearly working?!"

The peppy voice replied, "Check out my new form!"

The disgruntled scientist turned to his friend.

"Eh?" his expression shifted from a scowl to confusion.

His friend was a poltergeist-like Pokemon, known for possessing machinery. He had witnessed the little ghost control lawnmowers, fans and various large appliances. Once, it possessed an oven. The pair quickly found it that it could use fire-based attacks. The man nearly had his hair burnt off.

He believed that he had seen all of Rotom's forms.

Yet, before him, was another, most bizarre.

He adjusted his round glasses, to ensure that his eyes were still relatively functional.

The creature had adopted a gangly appearance. Its oval eyes were near the top of its rounded torso. A spike protruded from the top of it. Two long arms were attached to its "head", each with three sharp claws. It spun around, showing two "horns" sprouting from the back of it, connected by a small control panel with various buttons. Its skin, like always, was a bright electric orange. Its aura was sliver.

"Ta-dah!" the Pokemon held its clawed hands out.

The scientist simply blinked.

"What is that?"

The ghost faltered slightly, "Er…" it closed its hands, "I'm not actually sure."

It smiled cheesily.

The old man's expression became intense.

"So, you decided that it was a perfectly reasonable idea to possess it, despite your lack of knowledge of what it is."

"Yes!" the Pokemon was still cheery.

The man was sterner, "Where did you find it?"

"Uh," the creature looked at the roof, recalling the events of the night before, "A ship."

"You travelled to a harbour?"

"No, no, no!" the creature waved its hands, "Not that kind of ship!"

The old man furrowed his forehead, more perplexed than before.

The Pokemon continued, "It was a spaceship! It was HUGE!"

It threw its hands out to emphasise the size.

"A spaceship?" the man repeated sceptically.

The creature nodded.

The man put his hands together, in a sort of praying gesture.

"You mean to tell me," the man's tone was scathing as he pointed his hands at his friend, "that you found a _mysterious machine_ , on a _spaceship_ , and decided to _steal_ it."

The ghost hesitated.

"…yes."

Flames of irritation flickered in the old scientist's eyes. The creature continued to give him its stupid grin.

They locked gazes.

For about a good minute or two.

Rotom, unfazed, broke the staring contest by grabbing Charon's wrist.

"I can show you the spaceship! Then you would believe me!"

The scientist was dragged out of the laboratory by the overeager poltergeist. Despite being startled, he noted the grip strength of the Pokemon in this new form.

It was too strong to break out of.

Meanwhile, far away on a giant airship, one of its crew had woken up with a nasty surprise.

In its control room, an old butler with a purple bowtie was typing at a furious pace on the system's computer. Surveillance footage of the previous night from various cameras were constantly being cycled through on the massive screen.

His master, a bald bearded man in a long black jacket with red epaulettes, stood behind with crossed arms.

"How exactly did you misplace your robot arms, Hargrave?" he inquired, unimpressed.

The butler stopped typing, turned to his master and placed a hand on his chest, "Misplace? Sir, you know me. I _never_ misplace a single thing. I am exceptionally vigilant!"

He faced the computer and continued with what he was doing, keyboard rattling.

His master, the Doctor, remarked, "You have had your moments in the past."

"We can't all be infallible, sir. Besides, I take great care of those arms," he took a hand off the keyboard to point to the ground as his voice flared with uncharacteristic anger, "They were right next to my bed last night and now they have vanished into thin air!"

"I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation to all of this…"

"Yes," the butler added, facing the computer once more, "a thief."

The Doctor regarded him with disdain.

"The likelihood of that is slim. It is _near impossible_ to infiltrate the ship."

In that moment, in one of the darkened videos, the old butler caught a glimpse of light. He paused it suddenly, then rewound it and played it.

A small, glowing entity floated down the corridor, carefree. It resembled a globular lightning rod with eyes.

It hovered in front of the steel door of Hargrave's bedroom.

It _phased through_ the door.

The butler's eyes popped upon seeing the creature. The Doctor, at this point, had a hand on the computer console as he leant towards the screen, watching it with narrowed eyes, attempting to identify the unknown flying object.

The was a moment of silence in that room as the two men watched that bedroom door like hawks.

Eventually, the door slid open and out came the butler's harness with robot arms.

Except it was now luminescent.

And had eyes.

And was floating away from the bedroom.

The footage stopped.

"Good God!" the butler exclaimed, "I was ransacked by the supernatural!"

"Impossible!" the Doctor spat at the screen.

But their cameras never lied. The pair knew this fact.

They stood in flabbergasted quietness, absorbed by it.

It was interrupted by an alert that popped up on screen. The alarm caused the two to jump out of their skins.

The Doctor reached over the keyboard and pressed a button.

Live feed of outside the ship was summoned to the screen.

Standing among dirt, rock and shrub, was a person in white.

A scientist?

He was old and had a weird moon-shaped hairdo.

Next to him was an even stranger thing: orange, lanky and levitating.

They were far away; detail was difficult to ascertain at that distance.

The two figures seemed to be approaching the ship.

The Doctor turned to the butler.

"Come," he commanded, heading towards the door with a swish of his jacket, "Let us give them a welcoming party."

The butler obediently followed.

Meanwhile, outside, Charon and Rotom beheld the gargantuan black spaceship before them. The old man was shocked at how his lively companion wasn't exaggerating in the slightest.

"See," the ghost playfully teased, "I told you so. But _no_ , you thought I was a liar. Not so silly now, am I?"

With a giggle, it zipped away from the scientist, towards the ship.

"Rotom!" he barked, "Come back here!"

He ran after the Pokemon, kicking some dust up with each step. He didn't hear the door of the ship slowly open and land with a thud on the ground.

When he caught up to the creature, the ship overshadowed them.

He scolded his friend, half panting, "I suppose it is a good thing that we are here. You can give that," he pointed accusingly at the recoiling creature, "contraption back to whatever aliens you burgled!"

An amused voice interjected, "Aliens?"

Charon and Rotom turned to the source.

They had been discovered by the Doctor and Hargrave.

The Doctor scoffed, hands on hips, "You thought we were aliens?"

The Pokemon remarked innocently, "You don't look like aliens."

The butler dryly retorted, " _Obviously_ , we're wearing our human skins."

"Really?"

"No."

Within seconds, he had pulled out, from his tail-coat, a handheld, gun-like launcher, had snapped on an unusual crimson cylinder to the end of it and was aiming it at the Pokemon.

In a rare fit of passion, he demanded, "Now, hand over my robot arms you little snitching spirit!"

Rotom became terrified. It never had a weapon pointed at it before. It hid behind Charon.

The gun was now aimed at the pop-eyed scientist.

He was taken aback by the surreal nature of the situation. Here he was, eclipsed by a what seemed to be a spaceship, with his friend using him as a human shield, about to get shot by an angry butler.

The Doctor sternly ordered the butler, "Stand down."

Hargrave's rage dissipated instantly on those words.

"Yes, sir," he meekly responded, lowering his gun.

The Doctor crossed his arms and addressed Charon, "Don't mind him. We have been looking for those all morning."

The butler nodded, reaffirming his master's words.

The scientist's eyes flickered between the odd pair. He glanced over his shoulder. Rotom had covered its face with its claws.

He swivelled around, grabbed the creature and faced the two men. It peered through its claws.

With a yelp, the Pokemon leapt from the robot arms and sheltered behind the scientist. The arms of the contraption bent backwards and clicked into place as the claws pointed down at him.

"Interesting machine…" he commented as he scanned the harness, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," the butler concurred, sliding the weapon into his tail-coat, "they're rather…unique."

He held an open hand out to the scientist.

"May I please have them back?"

Charon stretched his arms. Hargrave stepped forward and took the harness from him. He slipped it over his head. It rested on his shoulders, claws hanging over his head.

The scientist quizzed, "What were you aiming at me exactly?"

The butler's voice became hushed as he leaned closer, "We can summon monster at will from cores. Powerful monsters. Mine would have ripped you apart."

He smiled briefly.

"Ah," was all the scientist could say.

"I'm sorry!" the Pokemon behind him squeaked.

The butler returned to his master's side, hands now behind his back.

The Doctor looked the scientist up and down.

"Who are you anyway?" he asked, noticing the yellow 'G' on the man's silver top.

A wry smile appeared on the scientist's face as he proclaimed, "I am Commander Charon of Team Galactic. Who are you?"

He noticed the red emblem consisting of circles on the Doctor's jacket.

"I am Dr Emmanuel Klipse, leader of the Eklipse Organisation," he gestured to the butler with his head, "This is Hargrave, my butler and second-in-command. Now, I never want to see you or any member of your team ever again."

Charon grinned amicably, "Well, it's nice to know that this meeting was just as unpleasant on your end as it was on mine. Good day."

And with that, he began striding in the direction he came from, with Rotom closely trailing behind. The Doctor and Hargrave wandered back into their ship.

As he walked, the scientist gazed over his shoulder, at the ship, one last time.

Rotom was back to its cheery demeanour.

It said gratefully, "You really saved me back there."

He turned to the Pokemon, "There are times like these that I would like to kindly remind you," he pointed at it, "that I _greatly despise_ you sometimes."

The creature's face became neutral for a moment.

It smiled again, "I love you too, Charon."


	2. A Visitor

"Charon…are you awake?"

The soft voice roused the exhausted scientist.

"Ugh," he groaned, still buried in sheets, "What time is it?"

The voice crackled with trepidation.

"Charon, I'm scared."

The scientist sat up, rubbing his eyes. Awkwardly, he felt for his glasses on the side table, found them and slid them on. Sure enough, it was Rotom.

"Why?"

It wasn't unusual for the Pokemon to come running to the scientist whenever it got into mischief and often he would the one to haphazardly fix the situation.

But this was different. Rotom was never _this_ frightened of anything.

"There's a strange Gengar man…"

The scientist raised an eyebrow, "Gengar man?"

The ghost nodded, "He had the look of one: the eyes, the smile, the really, really spikey hair…"

"Right," the scientist was as sceptical as he was concerned.

"I think he might be one of those aliens. He had a red glowing cylinder on his sash."

Charon's eyes widened.

One of _them_. In the _Galactic Headquarters_. In the _middle of the night._

He threw his blankets to the side and sprung out of bed. In a blink of an eye, he slipped on his dressing gown and slippers.

"Where is he?" he quietly commanded his friend.

The Pokemon zipped out of the bedroom. The scientist followed behind, running.

It was frustrating that the intruder didn't set off any alarms. Perhaps, he really was like a Gengar: a ghost that could fade away into nothingness.

The most irritating part about the situation was that no one was going to believe the scientist. He tried to inform the other commanders and his leader about the possible threat posed by these aliens called Eklipse. The commanders regarded him as if he spontaneously grew a second head. His boss didn't emote, let alone react. He simply gave the scientist one of his intense dead-eyed stares.

 _I warned them that something like this would occur,_ the scientist thought as he raced through the base, _Now, otherworldly invaders have come knocking on our doors! Of course, this happens when they didn't listen…_

Suddenly, Rotom stops in its tracks. Charon skidded to a halt with a puff. The little spirit indicated to the scientist to be silent as they approached. It snuck around towards an open door in the shadowed corridor. The scientist copied, but not before arming himself with his slippers, one in each hand.

They peered through the door.

It was the base's main computer. Flashing lights could be seen all over the machine. The fans whirred quietly.

The scientist whispered, "Cover me. I'm going in."

He entered the room in a fighting stance, poised to whack anyone with his shoes. Rotom mirrored him with its lighting-shaped appendages.

But there was nothing except the beeps and boops of the machine.

Rotom turned slightly to the door and gasped.

The room flashed as it discharged a bolt of electricity.

A yelp came from behind as a metal cylinder rattled the steel ground.

Charon spun around, jolted by fright. The cylinder had rolled to his foot and touched it.

He gaped slightly at what was before him.

Barely in the room, in a fitting black outfit, clasping a seized gloved hand was a very tall man. He did look similar to a Gengar with his spiked hair and wide-open eyes. Instead of a grin, he had a snarl, directed squarely at the electric ghost. His features were lit in a menacing crimson by the glowing container on his sash.

Charon briefly glanced down.

He dropped his slippers, exchanging it for the strange cylinder at his feet.

The intruder stepped forwards. Charon and Rotom moved backwards, the former springing up with the cylinder pointed at the threat. It seemed to be a rod of sorts with a handle.

The man's snarl curled into a sneer.

The scientist demanded, "Who are you?"

There was an unnerving, high-pitched giggle from the man as his eyes flickered between the two.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Say," he tilted his head to the side a bit, regarding him, "you're that little scientist who found us, aren't you?"

"Y-yes," the scientist shuffled backwards again, "The last time I checked your boss told me that he didn't want the likes of Team Galactic to be anywhere near your base."

He made a prodding motion with the rod, filled with an irritated disgust.

"So, why in Arceus' name are you here?!"

The intruder emitted another laugh as he looked down, stepping back into the door frame.

His eyes flicked up, now twinkling with a malevolent mischievousness.

He taunted, "You're going to have to catch me before I'll ever talk."

He raced off, leaving Charon and Rotom baffled for a moment.

They scrambled out of the room and after the Gengar man. Charon was half-skating across the metal floor in his socks, sliding into corners whenever he reached them. Rotom had rocketed past him. It could easily outfly the intruder, but, much like a spirit, he kept disappearing into the darkness and reappearing again.

He was leading them.

Eventually, the scientist and the electric ghost entered the warehouse at the back of the base.

The two scanned their dimly lit surroundings. There was nothing but crates of equipment and supplies, some stacked on top of each other.

"Oh great!" the scientist groaned, "It shall be impossible to find him now!"

Suddenly, slicing through the quiet, there was a snicker from above. They turned to the source.

Standing on top of a stack of crates, gleaming wickedly, was the intruder.

"Enjoying our little game of 'Cat-and-Mouse'?" he asked.

" _Game?_ " Charon retorted, "You think that you can just _waltz_ into our base, make a mockery of our _security_ and treat it as a _game?!_ WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

Rotom jerked when the scientist shouted.

The intruder's eyes flickered with sadism.

"Dom Pyro," he proclaimed with a snigger, "And," he plucked the luminous cylinder from his sash, "I have somebody to introduce to you."

The scientist and the ghost regarded him with tense confusion.

He lifted the hand with the cylinder.

"Dragonburn," he announced with glee, "LAUNCH!"

He whipped his arm and hurled the strange container. It spun through the air, over the perplexed couple, leaving a luminous trail behind it. They watched its trajectory.

It reached the concrete ground.

Ting!

The tiny container erupted with vermillion light. The scientist shielded himself from it.

He looked back. He froze, pop-eyed.

Before him was towering red and black monster. It resembled a bipedal bat-eared dinosaur with a spear-tipped nose and crystalline claws and spines. There were lines on its body that seemed to glow with power. Its eyes were the same.

It growled loudly, flicking its tail with anticipation.

"What is that?" Rotom's voice quivered.

Charon couldn't reply. His mouth hung open. He had never seen anything quite like this beast before.

The intruder cackled like the madman he was.

He called out to his monster, "Pretty Pretty! I have some little mouseys for you to play with!"

In that instant, the bizarre dinosaur seemed to grin evilly.

The rod that the scientist had managed to hold onto slipped out of his hand. It rattled the floor.

The dinosaur bellowed. Charon and Rotom screamed.

The dinosaur charged. The pair skedaddled, fleeing from the snapping jaws.

The giant lizard rammed into crates as it rampaged. They crashed into the floor and walls as they were batted away with its head.

It even belched flames at its prey, igniting the surrounding boxes instead.

Its controller, still perched on his vantage point, watched in utter delight. He leapt from the crates and landed on the hard ground.

As he picked up the rod, a voice with a scathing tone hissed through his earpiece.

"What in _God's name_ are you doing?"

He slid the rod into the sheath on the back of his sash.

Slyly, he replied, "It's called a distraction, Clockwork Man."

There was an exasperated sigh from the other side.

"I hope you realise that I can _hear you_ all the way from _where I am_ ," the voice said.

The maniac simply chuckled, spying where his curious cylinder had skated to.

Meanwhile, Charon and Rotom were huddled behind a box that had been swatted to the side by a strong reptilian tail, desperate to not make a sound. The shaken scientist was worried that his pounding heart was going to give their location away. The little ghost recoiled as monstrous snarls and shrieks echoed above.

They were going to need one Hell of a miracle to escape unscathed.

And in two magic words, they received just that.

"Dragonburn," its controller commanded, "return."

The giant reptile grunted, looking to its master, before its entire body shattered into a vibrant red aurora. It slithered back into its tiny container.

The intruder snapped the core back onto his sash and ran out of the warehouse, disappearing into the night.

Cautiously, Charon and Rotom peered from their hiding spot when they realised that the beast that terrorised them had vanished.

They were met with the site of scattered crates, some cracked open and spilling their contents onto the concrete floor. Some were smoking or even on fire. It was in complete chaos.

The scientist flinched as the chilly water from the fire sprinklers hit his face and neck. The entire place was becoming drenched from the delayed downpour.

In that moment, a thought floated into the scientist's head, one that was a greater grievance than what was before him.

 _How am I going to explain this to the Boss?_


End file.
